


Day 3: Music - Woo Woo

by hunter_titan



Series: Erejean week 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erejean Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_titan/pseuds/hunter_titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can't stop humming a song that his dad used to sing before he left and it's tearing him apart. Eren gives the song a new meaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Music - Woo Woo

**Author's Note:**

> Yep the song is Biffy Clyro - Woo Woo!  
> If you followed me on tumblr ( mimi-is-a-unicorn ) you'd know that I have a strong head canon that Jean would definatly be a Biffy fan. Listen to songs like Modern Magic Formula and Sounds like Balloons. You'll see what I'm on about.

_I wanna change, I wanna listen_   
_My selfish ways have reached their limit_   
_Are we alive or are we finished?_   
_Let's move along and not diminish_

“What are you humming?” Armin asked when he walked past.  
Jean just shrugged. Truth be told, he didn’t know what. It was just a song. He remembered his father singing it before he left, but other than that he knew nothing about it.

“What are you humming?” Asked Sasha when she came to the stabled to start her shift.  
“Just a random tune” Jean lied. How could he explain to people that he didn’t know what he was humming?

“What are you humming?” Mikasa asked when she beat him to the ground in a training exercise.  
“A fucking prayer.” Jean muttered under his breath and Mikasa gave him a confused looked before returning to her usual deadpan expression.

“What are you humming?” Eren questioned when he came up to sit with Jean on the barracks.  
“What are you doing up? Its 1am.” Jean avoided the question.  
“I couldn’t sleep and I knew it was your shift.” Eren yawned, laying his head on Jean’s shoulder.  
Jean smiled and leaned his head on Erens.  
“What’s up, Jean?” Eren asked, and glanced up at the blonde with worried eyes.  
“Nothing.” He lied and looked back out toward the open field.  
He and Eren were not a couple, but somewhere amidst all of their fighting, the had grown to care an awful lot about each other. The arguments had not stopped, and they still got into fist fights now and then, but as soon as darkness fell, or worries arose, they would sit together and dream. It was calming.  
“Jean,” Eren took his head off of Jeans shoulder, leaving the blonde with a cold feeling, “talk to me.”  
The french boy shook his head, a tear streaming down his cheek. If this had been daytime, Eren would have thumped him and yelled at him to tell him, but this was nighttime, and they were different people in the dark.  
More tears began to fall down Jean’s cheeks and he held his breath to stop himself.  
Eren looked at Jean with his big opal eyes and the leaned in to kiss away a tear.  
“Sing for me then…” The brunette whispered.  
Jean took a deep breath and began to sing, his french accent almost undetectable.

_“I wanna change, I wanna listen,_   
_My selfish ways have reached their limit,_   
_Are we alive? Or are we finished?_   
_Let’s move along and not diminish…”_

His voice was soft and there was a meaning in his words that Eren could not identify.

_“I will love you for the rest of my life,_   
_Can you love me ‘til the end of time?_   
_I will love you for the rest of my life,_   
_Can you love me ‘til the end of time?”_

Eren opened his eyes and stared up and Jean longingly.

_“So we can, start the journey home,_   
_We’ll start the journey home…”_

  
Before Jean had a chance to continue, Eren launched in and kissed him. It was quick and nervous but made Jean’s heart skip anyway.  
“I will love you until the end of time.” The brunette muttered into blonde’s neck.


End file.
